Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake chamber for accumulating an engine intake air that is pressurized by a supercharger.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto in a saddle-riding type vehicle equipped with a supercharger, a surge tank is disposed on a downstream side of the supercharger so that air pressurized by the supercharger can be introduced into the surge tank prior to a distributed supply of such pressurized air from the surge tank into a cylinder through the throttle body. In this respect, see, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.